swsefandomcom-20200215-history
IT-3 Interrogator Droid
Homebrew Reference Book: DMF's Big List of SWSE NPCs Affiliations: The Galactic Empire Frequently used by the Emperor’s Inquisitors as well as the equally fearsome Darth Vader, the IT-Series is a half-meter sphere bristling with instruments of torture, it’s black shell sporting a glossy shine- all the better for victims of the Droid’s cruel intentions to see the reflections of what is being done to them. Although not standard in earlier models, by the time of the Empire most have been upgraded to include a Vocabulator that is programmed to speak Basic in a pleasant, mothering tone, with the intent that an interrogator that spoke in a soothing voice as it did its grisly work would be far more unnerving to victims. Use in Play An Interrogator Droid rarely operates on its own, and is often found in the usage of Imperial forces, though different eras would have their own variations, enabling the Interrogator Droid to be employed by crime bosses and Sith Lords alike. Build Options * Change Skill Focus (Persuasion) to Skill Focus (Treat Injury) and replace Sneak Attack with the Interrogator Talent to make the Droid just as good at putting people back together as it is at dissecting them. * Dispense with the medical skills take and Skill Focus (Perception) in place of Skill Training (Treat Injury), making the IT-3 more adept at spotting any attempts at deception from its subject. * Replace either the Electroshock Probe or Power Shears with a Sonic Stunner to give the Droid a nasty little ranged attack. * By taking Outsider’s Eye instead of Sneak Attack, the IT-3 will be able to more accurately judge which of its victims is most likely to break. IT-3 Interrogator Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. IT-3 Interrogator Droid Statistics (CL 4) Small 4th-Degree Droid Nonheroic 3/Scoundrel 3 Initiative: '''+4; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception +12 '''Languages: '''Basic, Binary, 2 Unassigned Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed: 16), Fortitude Defense: 12, Will Defense: 16 Hit Points: 20, Damage Threshold: 11 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '''6 Squares (Hovering) '''Melee: Unarmed +5 (1d3) Melee: Electroshock Probe +5 (1d8 (Ion)) Melee: Hypodermic Needle +5 (1d2) Melee: Laser Scalpel +5 (2d4) Melee: Power Shears +5 (2d6) Ranged: By Weapon +5 Base Attack Bonus: '+4; 'Grab: '''+0 '''Attack Options: Dastardly Strike, Sneak Attack (+1d6), Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Intimidator Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 12, Constitution -, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 15, Charisma 15 'Talents: Dastardly Strike, Sneak Attack (+1d6) Feats: Intimidator, Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Training (Deception), Skill Training (Persuasion), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +10, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +10, Perception +12 (+14 to Sense Deception), Persuasion +15, Stealth +9, Treat Injury +10 Droid Systems: '''Hovering Locomotion, Basic Processor, 1 Claw Appendage (Telescopic), 3 Tool Appendages (Telescopic), 1 Tool Appendage, Improved Sensor Package, Internal Storage (1 kg), Locked Access, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Hypodermic Needle (+2 to Perception checks to Sense Deception), Audio Recording Unit, Video Recording Unit Availability: Military; '''Cost: '''5,500 credits Category:Homebrew Content